Kaijudo - Om Nom Nom
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Om Nom Nom (Character). Summary The kids must track and banish a small creature back to its realm. But when The Choten mutates the creature and it starts to duplicate itself, things get complicated. Meanwhile, Gabe has problems controlling his new primary creature, . Plot The Choten's minions and the Choten himself summons a through a breach in the veil. Before the Choten could inject a syringe into the creature though,he realized Master Brightmore was behind him. The Choten then asks Brightmore if he really intended on taking him on himself. Master Brightmore replies saying not this time, as it turns out Master Nadia and Chavis were with him. The Choten resorts to fleeing when his Venom worm was banished unknowingly dropping the syringe he had. After the masters sealed the breach in the veil, they did not know that a burn belly had escaped from the veil and was loose in the city. Later, Ray and his friends came to the Kaijudo Temple, where they realized that several fires that they had seen earlier were caused by the Burn Belly released earlier on. The masters then instructed the trio to banish the creature,and were given three new creatures, Ray Buoyant Blowfish, Allison Steam Star Grapperlog, and Gabriel Reef Prince Glu-ur-gle. Glu-ur-gle was nicknamed Gargle by Allie as he looked and sounded like a spitcup at the dentist.Gabriel asks if Gargle was really a good creature from him, which Master Nadia said it would surprise Garbiel in time. While the trio attempted to catch the burn belly who was in a greenhouse, they had to put out a fire started by the burn belly. While Ray and Allie ordered their creatures to extinguish the fire, Gargle had hacked Gabriel's phone and could speak English, only that it was like talking like a Phone message. Gargle then invents a sprinkler and ordered the two other water creatures, with Gargle saying that he was a Reef Prince, so he could order the creatures. However by the time the kids had extinguished the fire, the Burn Belly had mutated and could produce clones of itself after being injected by the syringe the Choten had with him. Even so Gargle managed to capture them after inventing a vacuum that was fire-proof. But the burn belly mutated again merging with its clones to become a large version of itself, which Gargle suggested be called Om Nom Nom. Ray then summons Tatsurion and with the help of the masters and gargle's advice, banished it. In the end, Gabriel realizes that Gargle was a good creature companion after all. Meanwhile in his lair, the Choten says the mutation serum he used in the burn belly was either unpredictable or extremely effective,and called for further testing of it... New Creatures * * * * Cast * Scott Wolf - Raiden Pierce-Okamoto * Dee Bradley Baker - Reef Prince Glu-urrgle, Choten Minion * Grey DeLisle - Master Nadia Lobachevsky * John DiMaggio - Master Nigel Brightmore, Choten Minion * Oded Fehr - The Choten * Phil LaMarr - Gabriel Wallace, Aqua Seneschal * Freddy Rodríguez - Master Hector Chavez * David Sobolov - Tatsurion the Unchained * Kari Wahlgren - Allison Underhill Trivia * This episode's the first appearance of Gabe's partner, Gargle. * This is the only time that a creature give a nickname to a creature. It was Gargle who came up with a nickname for Om Nom Nom. Episode Preview http://www.kaijudo.com/tv/trailer.html?videoID=1699023705001